


The Cat That Got The Cream

by ruffruffren



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asato and Konoe can’t help themselves. When they’re left alone in each other’s company it’s as if they’re stricken with heat - even out of season. Unable to hold themselves back for long, Konoe gives in and lets himself be swept up in the moment where he unwittingly discovers a new trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat That Got The Cream

Whether it had been deliberate the first time it happened was irrelevant by now. Urged on not only by the barely restrained gasp it earned him, but more the look of deep rooted passion in those eyes, eyes that were fixed solely upon him. Konoe pushed himself, taking another inch into the depths of his throat where he knew the rumble of his voice would echo the strongest, careful as ever to shield his fangs with his lips, wanting nothing to disturb the notes of pleasure he hoped to tease out of Asato. Just like the first time. Only now he really wanted him to feel every vibration his purring could bring forward.

'Ko...noe....' Just as he hoped it would, Konoe's heart soared as he listened to Asato squeeze out his name from between clenched teeth. The hand that had been wondering through the sandy dunes of his hair became momentarily lost, entangling fingers between the strands and gripping a little too tightly. Konoe didn't mind the slight pain, though. He would endure it in favour of the far greater reward; the knowledge he was tipping Asato over the edge with his actions. Slurping lewdly as he withdrew, he lapped at the saliva that bridged between his lips and the tip before stealing a glance upwards.

'How... is it?' He asked quietly, furrowing his brows. Without even waiting for the answer he let his tongue travel down the side of Asato's twitching cock before returning to the dripping tip. He watched as a drop of pearly precum oozed out and hungrily licked it up, familiar with the salty bitter taste of him.

It was unusual for their intimate moments to be so one sided, but in the current situation it could not be helped, so Konoe paid it no mind. He concentrated instead on bringing Asato's cock as far into his mouth as he could manage, pausing halfway to swirl his tongue teasingly about the head before letting it sink back down to his throat. Once there he purred deeply, closing his eyes as Asato's fingers trailed along his ears, scratching lightly in just the right place – his purring came naturally then, and he began to question Asato's motives. Was he acting deliberately now, to entice the sweetness of Konoe's voice to wrap around him? Was Asato really capable of such behaviour?

Konoe could not focus for long. The spittle was overflowing from his mouth, thick and goopy, dripping messily onto his lap where it slowly soaked in to the fabric of his pants. He could feel the heat seeping in against himself and he realised how hard he himself had become. Even from just pleasuring Asato he was in this state, and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at his own body's craving.

There was nothing else for it. He knew it wouldn't go away easily if he tried to ignore it, and there was no telling when the others would come looking for them, a notion that both excited and terrified him. As if sensing his thoughts Asato pressed his palm firmly to Konoe's head, his hips lifting forward to meet the downward motion of his head. It was a gentle thrust, but the unspoken and clumsy meaning behind it was clear. Konoe had to act quickly for both their sakes.

Tightening his lips and sucking strongly as he ducked his head along Asato's length, Konoe moved his hand, once bracing himself against Asato's hips, down to his own pants. He rubbed himself gingerly through his clothes, feeling the warmth in his waist spread outwards in eagerness, and then his hand dove beneath the fabric to touch his hardened cock directly. It twitched against his palm as he pulled himself free of his clothing, the feeling of his sinful behaviour washing over him strongly. He reluctantly opened his eyes to gaze up at Asato, as if to plead with his watery eyes for forgiveness, as if to seek his permission, to be absolved of his feelings as he began to pleasure himself. In those dark depths he found his own reflection perversely mirrored, the sight of himself upon his knees and drooling incessantly, flushed and sweating with his own heat encased in his palm now forever burned into both their memories. He saw himself in that moment the same as Asato did, though he was forever unable to fathom the adoration that accompanied it.

'Konoe... Konoe... Konoe...' Asato relished the syllables upon his tongue much in the same manner that Konoe rolled his around Asato's member, uttering his name in desperate pants as he inclined his hips forward. His palm was still cupping the back of Konoe's head, meekly but insistent at the same time.

Konoe understood. He let Asato gently fuck his mouth, holding himself open, purring whenever the tip sought out the restricted space at the back of his throat. Likewise, he stroked his own cock to the rhythm that Asato set, squeezing out his own precum onto his palm along with the copious drool that dribbled down from his mouth, shuddering as each stroke along his length grew pleasurably smoother. Soon his ears folded down, assaulted by the cacophony of erotic sounds they exchanged. He would be lying if he denied how their panting fanned the heat in his lower belly, or to deny how the wet slickness of flesh on flesh fed those very hungry flames. Even the feeling of his mouth being full made his arousal intensify, to the point that he fiercely bucked his hips upwards to meet his hand.

'Feels... good....' Asato groaned, his head tilting back, exposing the masculine contours of his throat. His brown skin glistened with sweat and Konoe found all of his senses being completely overtaken by him. Asato's scent, his taste, his touch, even the sight of him – all of it blended together, falling over Konoe and shrouding his thoughts. Konoe was adrift, locked in the sensuality of the moment they shared, floating in the ocean of those eyes.

'Nhn...ghk...!' His own voice was leaking out, escaping in the precious seconds that Asato's cock spared his throat, leaving him clutching frantically for air. He gulped down as much as he could, the fresh air like water thrown over the fire that burned across his lungs, and swallowed Asato hungrily after it. He ignored the strange sounds he made, lashing his tail on the wooden floor if it got too much, shuddering as he became dizzy from asphyxiated pleasure. The hairs on his body stood on end, tingling with an invisible current that made him increasingly aware of every part of his body. He knew this feeling well by now, digging the claws of his free hand into the ground to steady himself, a muffled cry breaking free of him, heralding the inevitable conclusion of their actions.

'Me... too... Ah... K-Konoe...!' Asato's strained voice rained down from above, but to Konoe it seemed so very far away, his head rocking back and forth too quickly to comprehend. He felt his thoughts rattling against his skull, the burning sensation in his lungs now unbearable as Asato cupped the back of his head and anchored them together as he came. At once Konoe's mouth flooded with semen, the thick fluid pouring out and vanishing down his throat as he swallowed it quickly. He hung limply in Asato's grasp, the bump in his throat lifting with each salty gulp.

He himself had come at the same time, spilling his load onto the wood flooring in several powerful spurts. His body still quivered with the aftershock when Asato finally released him and he pulled back with a flourish, gasping as at last he was allowed to breathe.

Hazily he leaned forward, licking around Asato's tip to clean the remnants of his orgasm away, delighting as he shuddered visibly, coming down slowly.

'Ah, the floor....!' Konoe saw the splatters of his own come puddled between Asato's feet as he pulled away. He didn't realise quite how much he had released, staring at it shamefully. More so, he regretted drawing Asato's attention to it. 'I need to clean it before they- Hey, Asato...!' To his dismay, Konoe watched Asato fall to his hands and knees, lapping at the creamy puddle with his tongue with no trace of hesitation. Only when the floor was completely cleaned did he stop.

'Asato...!' Konoe murmured, scolding lightly.

'What is it, Konoe?' With a single look of unadulterated innocence did Asato melt Konoe's feelings away. It was impossible to harbour feelings of anger when faced with such a look, and so Konoe let it go, burying his feelings of embarrassment.

'...Nothing.' He murmured, looking sheepishly away.

It was then the knock at the door came. A harsh, swift rap of knuckles. A no-nonsense knock. A knock that could belong to none other than Rai.

Hurriedly fixing their clothes Konoe gave one last look over the scene before calling out. The door swung open and sure enough stood Rai, a sour look clouding his features more so than usual. Konoe involuntarily shuddered, feeling the chill of that icy singular stare. He didn't even shift his gaze to Asato, not once.

'The milk I told you about. It's downstairs on the table. Bardo is keen to serve it up.' Rai turned as if to leave, but he stopped midway, calling over his shoulder. 'I'd tell you two to hurry up and come down to try it but it seems you've already had some.' With that said, the door closed and he was gone, leaving Konoe to tilt his head questioningly, tail swaying with a curious arch.

'Let's go down and try it.' Asato said cheerily.

'I guess.'

'Oh, Konoe.'

'Mhm?' Konoe was still dazed when he watched Asato lean in close. His heart sped up, anticipating what may have been about to happen. He jumped when he felt Asato's rough tongue lick up an area at the corner of his mouth. It left him strangely wanting, though he shook the notion off. 'What was that for?' He asked.

'You had something on your mouth.' Asato replied simply, and headed out the room in pursuit of the milk Rai had been telling them about.

It wasn't until Konoe was halfway down the stairs that the realisation dawned upon him.

'Konoe... you don't look so hot.' Bardo said, his voice laced with concern as Konoe solemnly entered the dining room.

'...E-Heh...'

 

 

 


End file.
